A traveling mechanism of this type is disclosed for example by DE 44 20 584 C1. The drive shaft is in this case provided with a profiled head piece, onto which the crank handle can be fitted in order to make the circuit-breaker travel into or out of an associated withdrawable rack.
The operational necessity for this action may occur surprisingly. Therefore, it is necessary to keep the crank handle ready in such a way that it is available when needed without any loss of time. Experience with the operation of electrical installations has shown, however, that nevertheless a required crank handle occasionally cannot be found or is not available. The reason for this may be, for example, in a relatively large switching station that crank handles were not procured for all the circuit-breakers present, or some of them have gone missing and the remaining crank handles are being used for servicing work required at the same time.